


Possession is kind of a bitch

by gidget_84



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Creepy, Drabble, F/M, Multi, Other, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gidget_84/pseuds/gidget_84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 3 Episode 13 "Anchors"<br/>Alternate Ending<br/>“Why are you doing this?” Derek asks.</p><p>Peter groans in frustration at his nephew’s obliviousness.</p><p>She raises her eyebrows in mock surprise, “Seriously? You’re asking me why do this to you two?”</p><p>“Okay I can play.”<br/>------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession is kind of a bitch

They didn’t remember how they had gotten there, just the ache in their arms from being tied up for so long.

\------------

She laughs at them; the creepy sound contorting that precious mouth.

“You’re both finally awake then? I can only sharpen blades for so long before it becomes monotonous.”

\------------

“Why are you doing this?” Derek asks.

Peter groans in frustration at his nephew’s obliviousness.

She raises her eyebrows in mock surprise, “Seriously? You’re asking _me_ why do this to you two?”

“Okay I can play.”

She ticks off her fingers, “One, you’re werewolves; two, murderers; three, you killed me. And four…well, orders are orders. But mostly, _it’s just too much fun_!” she says with a grin and a little twirl.

“Remember all the good times we had Derek?” she asks, her palm trailing down his bare chest.

He flinches at her touch.

She pouts at him, “I guess not…oh wait…I keep forgetting, I’m dead.”

Frowning for a second she looks down at herself.

“But at least I got to come back looking so damn good”, raising her eyes to his, the smile back on her face.

\----------

Only vaguely interested, Derek asks, “How?”

“Does it really matter?”

She looks at Peter, “you know _you_ were my original target.”

“Seeing you now, I regret all the fun I could have had with that body of yours.”

“But, your nephew here…he had that _and_ the one thing I couldn’t resist…” she says as she steps even closer to Derek.

Faces only inches apart; she leans in, her tongue licking up his throat to his ear and whispers, “such _innocence_ …for a murderer.”

Looking him right in the eye, her hand coming up to cup his jaw, hard, she kisses him furiously, until he bites into her lip.

Backing up, she licks the slightest bit of blood from her lip.

“You’ve had a taste of my niece now Derek…tsk tsk tsk. It will be interesting to see where this goes.”

“But, I gotta bail before she comes to, until next time…” she utters before flipping the switch on the electricity and falling to the floor, out cold. 


End file.
